Sylvanian Families
by willfrieden
Summary: This fanfiction I got from a request. It will be about live action/cartoon animation from Sylvanian
1. Chapter 1

"So, how are you doing"? Asked The girl from Stand by your dad. 'I'm doing ok"! Said The Gray Bear. "What do you want to do today"? Asked The Girl. "Not much"! Said the Gray Bear. Suddenly, an earthquake happened! "Great"! Said the Girl. "Yeah, I know"! Said The Gray Bear. Then, the girl's parent's showed up! "How are you doing"? Asked The girl's parents. I'm doing ok"! Said the Girl. "Well that's good"! Said the Girl's parents. "Too bad there's school tomorrow"! Said The Girl. "Yeah, but you are giong to have to go no matter what"! Said the Parents. What will happen in the girl's life? Find out next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the girl from Stand by your dad went to school, alongside the bear. "School time unfortunately"! Said the Girl. "Yep"! Said The Bear. After the school day, the girl got homework and left! "Great, I have a lot of homework today"! Said The girl. "Yeah, that sucks but we can't do anything about that"! Said The two bears. "True, I hate homework though"! Said the Girl.

"Same but we have to do it in order to get a good education"! Said the two bears. "True, I guess"! Said The Girl. They then continued to do homework. "Want to celebrate with a tea party"? Asked the girl. "Sure"! Said the two bears. They then celebrated after their homework was done. "This is fun"! Said the Girl. "Yeah"! Said the Bears.

Then, it began to rain! "Great, it's raining"! Said the Girl. "Yep, and now are plans are ruined"! Said the Bears. "Yep"! Said The Girl. "Come inside"! Said The Girl's parents. "Ok, I'm coming inside"! Said The Girl.

Then, two villains showed up and spied on the girl. "Well, it's time to kidnap the idiot girl"! Said the two villains laughing to each other! Is the girl in trouble? Find out next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

When we last left off, the girl went inside alongside the two bears. The two villains from the last chapter were making a plot to capture the bears in order to lure the girl into a trap! "We will capture those two bears that hang out with the two girls"! Laughed the Villains evilly!

Meanwhile, the girl had a lot of homework! "This stinks that I have a lot of homework"! Said The girl. "Sorry"! Said the two bears! "It's ok, I will try and get it done"! Said the girl. Meanwhile, while the girl was doing her homework for the day, the two villains managed were plotting on how to sneak in the house! They decided to pretend to be two pizza delivery people giving people pizza!

"Will those two girls parents be fooled"? Asked one of the villains. "Yeah, I'm sure they will and we will get those two bears with the pizza"! Laughed the Villain!"That will work"! Laughed the other Villain. The two villains then put their action into motion!

"Hello, we are here to give two free pizzas"! Said one of the Villains. "Well, thank you"! Said the girl's parents. The two bears, who smelled the pizza then got lured by the pizza! "We just need you to sign a paper"! Said The Villain. "Right"! Said the girl's parents getting fooled! While they got fooled, the two villains kidnapped the Bears while they weren't looking! "Alright thanks for the pizza"! said the two parents who didn't see the bears with the one person! "You're welcome, see ya"! Said one of the Villain.

Then ... "Where's the two bears"? Asked the girl. "I don't know, but we got some free pizza"! Said the parents. "Did you see them"? Asked the girl. "No, I didn't"! Said the Girl's mom. "Great, I have a bad feeling something must have happened"! Said the girl. "Well, you can't go out right now, it's getting late but we will search for them in the morning"! Said the Girl's Dad.

What will happen and will they be able to find the bears? Find out next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

When we last left off, The Bears were kidnapped while the pizza was given to the parents! The next day. "We have to find the two bears"! Said the Girl. "We will"! Said the Girl's parents. Meanwhile ... "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS"! Said The two Bears. "Quiet"! Said the leader of the two villains.

"What do you plan on doing"? Asked one of the bears angrily. "We plan on taking over the world and we will destroy you with this machine, it may take a while, but we will succeed in getting rid of you"! Laughed the leader of the villains. "Yeah right, the girl will find us"! Said the Two Bears. "Yeah right"! Said the other villain who wasn't the leader.

Meanwhile, The Girl and her parents found the trail. "There's the trail, it looks like the bears tried struggling last night, but they didn't succeed in their attempt"! Said The Girl. "Yeah, unfortunately"! Said The Girl's Dad. "We have to save them if it's the last thing we do"! Said The Girl. "We will"! Said The Girl's Dad. "Yeah"! Said The Girl's mom.

Meanwhile, The two bears were trying to struggle to get free. "Struggling is futile"! Said the Leader Villain. "Yeah"! Said the Other Villain. "We will get out of here"! Said the Two Bears. "Yeah, yeah"! Said both villains as they laughed evilly! "What is your names anyway"? Asked the two bears. "My name is Packbat"! Said The Leader. "I'm Packbat's twin Mackbat"! Said Mackbat. "Well you two will not get away with this"! Said The Two Bears.

"Too bad, it looks like we already are"! Said Packbat. "Yeah"! Said Mackbat. Meanwhile, The girl and her parents found the trail and were on the way. "There's the trail, looks like we are heading in the right direction"! Said the Girl. "Yeah"! Said The Girl's Parents. What will happen and will they find the villains who took the two bears? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

When we last left off, the girl and her parents were on the trail for the two bears! "Those two villains won't get away with taking my friends" Said The Girl. "Yeah, and for tricking us with that pizza" Said The Girl's parents. Meanwhile ... "This plan is going great, and once the girl and her parents are here, we will trap them and take over the world" Said Packbat.

"Yeah" Said Mackbat. "You won't get away with this" Said The Two Bears. "Oh wait, we already are" Said Packbat. "Yeah, you fools are not going anywhere, and your little girl is falling right into our trap" Laughed Packbat. "Yeah" Laughed Mackbat. "They will stop you" Said one of The Two Bears. "Yeah right" Said Packbat. "These two bears sure are fools" Laughed Mackbat. "I agree" Laughed Packbat. "You're the fools" Said The other Bear.

"Oh really, if we are the fools, then why aren't we trapped huh"? Asked Mackbat. "Yeah" Said Packbat. "Grrrrrrr"! Said The Two bears angrily. "Is that supposed to intimidate us, if so, that's not working" Said Mackbat. "Yeah" Said Packbat. "We have to get out of here" Whispered one of The Two Bears. "We will as soon as The Girl and her parents arrive" Whispered The Other Bear.

Meanwhile, The Girl and her parents were almost to the area. "Well, I think we may be almost to the area where my Two Bear friends are being held" Said The Girl. "Hopefully, and we will teach the villains a lesson for tricking us" Said The girl's parents. "Yeah" Said The Girl. What will happen and will they find the area where the two villains and the bears are? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

When we last left off, The Girl and Her Parents were almost to where Packbat and Mackbat were. "We will stop whoever kidnapped my bear friends" SAid The Girl. "Yeah and they also tricked us and we are very angry about that "Said The Girl's parents. "Yeah, definitely we will teach them a lesson for trickin you" Said The Girl. "Yep" Said The Girl's Parents.

Meanwhile ... "The machine almost ready to get rid of the two bears"? Asked Packbat. "Yeah, it's almost ready said Mackbat. "Good" Said Packbat. "You won't get away with this" Said The Two Bears. "It's too bad, we already are getting away with this and once we destroy you, we will destroy The Girl and her parents and take over the world" Laughed Mackbat. "Yep" Said Packbat.

"Just wait, you will regret messing with us" Said The Two Bears. "Blah, blah and more blah" Said Mackbat. "Yep" Said Packbat. "The Girl and her Parents will stop your plans to take over the world" Said The Two Bears. "Yeah right, we will take over the world, isn't that right Mackbat"? Asked Packbat. "Yeah" Said Mackbat. Meanwhile, The Girl and her parents found what looked like to be the hideout.

"When we get in there, we will teach them not to mess with us" Said The Girl. "Yeah I know" Said The Girl's parents. What will happen and will the Girl and her parents be able to rescue the Two Bears? Also, will Mackbat's and Packbat's plans to take over the world succeed? Find out in the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

When we last left off, the girl and her parents found the hideout. "We will teach them not to trick us like that" Said the Girl's Dad angrily. "Yeah" Said the Girl's mom. "Yep, and we will teach them a lesson for taking the bears away" Said the Girl. "Yep" Said the girl's parents.

Meanwhile …. "This is great, all of our plans to take over the world is succeeding so far and without that brat and her parents, too" Said Mackbat. "Yeah" Said Packbat. "I can't believe those fools will never find us" Laughed Mackbat.

"Yeah, I know, it was so easy to fool them with just saying that we had free pizza" Said Packbat. "Only a fool would fall for that" Laughed Mackbat. "I agree" Said Packbat. Little did Packbat and Mackbat realize was that The Girl and her parents were on the way to stop their plot and were almost there. Then …..

"There they are" Said the Girl. "Yeah, but we need to come up with a plan in order to stop them" Said the Girl's parents. "We will" Said the Girl. "You won't get away with this, our friend and her parents will stop you from taking over the world" Said the Two Bears.

"Yeah right, they don't even know where the hideout is" laughed Packbat. "They will never find it" Said Mackbat. "Just wait and see, when they find you, you will be in a world of hurt" Said One of the Bears. "I agree" Said the other Bear. "Like we are scared of a brat and her pathetic parents" Said Mackbat.

"Yeah" Said Packbat. "They aren't pathetic, you are" Said One of the Bears angrily. "Yeah" Said the Other bear. Then … "You'll pay for fooling us" Came a voice. It was none other than the Girl and her parents. "Great, they found us" Said Mackbat. "I know" Said Packbat.

"You will pay for taking my friends" said the Girl who was really angry. "I agree, and tricking us with the pizza" Said the Girl's parents "Oh blah, blah, blah, only a fool would fall for that trick and we are going to take over the world" Said Mackbat. "Yeah" Said Packbat.

"Don't call us fool, you're the fools" Said the Girl's parents angrily. "Enough talk, let's battle" Said Packbat. "Yeah" Said Mackbat. "Fine with us, but you are going to lose" Said the Girl. "Yeah" Said the Girl's parents. "Bring it on, we will win and take over the world" Said Packbat. "Yep" Said Mackbat.

What will happen and will the Girl and her parents be able to stop Mackbat and Packbat from taking over the world? Find out in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

When we last left off, The Girl and her parents were trying to rescue the two bears from Mackbat and Packbat. "Let's do this" Said the Girl. "Yeah" Said Her Parents. "What can you possibly do to stop us from taking over the world"? Asked Mackbat. "You may as well give it up" Said Packbat.

"We will never give up, and you'll pay for that pizza trick like we said" Said the Girl's parents. "Blah, blah, and more blah" said Mackbat. The battle then continued between Packbat, Mackbat, The Girl and her parents. However, the girl got tied up. "Great, I'm tied up now" Said the Girl.

"One down and two to go" Said Packbat. "True" Said Mackbat. "Let us out of here" Said The Two Bears. "It's too bad you won't be able to get free" Laughed Mackbat. "Yeah, and once we take over this world, we will get rid of The Two Bears first" Said Packbat. "No you won't said The Girl.

"I don't think you can do anything, you are trapped in a cage, so it's too bad" Said Mackbat. "You might as well get used to it" Said Packbat. "We won't get used to it, and we will stop you" Said The Girl. "Ooh, we are so scared" Said Packbat. "You better be" Said one of the Two bears.

"I agree" Said the other of the two bears. The Girl's parents then battled against Mackbat and Packbat. However, they ended up losing anyways. "Ha, you are now trapped in a cage, it's too bad you lose" Laughed Mackbat. "Nobody else is here to help you" Said Packbat.

"Let us out of here" Said The Girl's parents angrily. "Why don't you make us"? Asked Packbat. "Yeah" Said Mackbat. "You won't get away with this" Said The Girl. "We agree" Said The Two Bears. "Oh wait, we already are getting away with this" Said Mackbat. "I agree" Said Packbat.

"We have to do something" Said the Girl. "We can't do anything, we are trapped in here" Said The girl's parents. "We can't give up, we can't let Packbat and Mackbat take over" Said The Girl. "I know, but what can we do"? Asked The Girl's parents. "Ah ha, there's a rock" whispered The Girl.

"What are you going to do"? whispered the Girl's parents. "You'll see" Whispered The Girl. Will the Girl's plan to get free succeed? Find out in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

When we last left off, The Girl was making a plan to get free from the cage. She then found a rock. "What are you going to do"? Whispered the Girl's Parents. "You'll see" Whispered the Girl. The Girl then grabbed the rock and threw it at the switch allowing her to get free.

She then got her parents free. "Ha, now we're free" Whispered The Girl. "It's payback time for Mackbat and Packbat" Whispered The Girl's Parents. Then, they freed the two bears. "Ha, now we are free" Whispered The Two bears.

"Hey Mackbat and Packbat, guess what it's payback time" Said The Girl's parents. "How did you get free"?! Asked Mackbat angrily. "Oh we found a rock" Said The Girl. "After that we got free" Said The Two Bears. "We are going to stop your pathetic plans" Said The Girl's Parents. "Try us" Said Packbat.

"I agree" Said Mackbat. "There's only two of you and 5 of us, you really think you'll win"? Asked One of the Two Bears. "Yeah" Said The Other one of the Two Bears. "Oh we will win" Said Packbat. "I agree" Said Mackbat.

Then, The Girl, her Parents and The Two bears fought against Mackbat and Packbat. In the end however, Packbat and Mackbat were still victorious anyways. "Great, we are now tied up again" Said The Girl. "I know" Said The Girl's parents.

"Ha, looks like we will win and take over the world" Said Mackbat. "I agree" Said Packbat. Little did Packbat and Mackbat realize was that the cops were being called on them from The Girl. "Little do they realize I'm calling the cops" Whispered The Girl. "I can't believe that it was that easy" Said Mackbat.

"I know" Said Packbat. "They are so pathetic" Laughed Mackbat. "I agree" Said Packbat. "Why are you smiling"? Asked Mackbat to the girl. "You'll see" Laughed The Girl. "They think they won yeah right" Said Packbat. "True" Said Mackbat.

Then ….. Packbat and Mackbat you're under arrest" said the Cops. "What"?! Asked Packbat. "That's right, I called the cops" Said The Girl. "This can't be" Said Packbat. "It is" Said The Two Bears. Will Packbat and Mackbat be able to escape or will they get arrested? Find out in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

This will be the last chapter. Anyways …. Last time, Mackbat and Packbat tried escaping. However, the cops got to them before they can. "You're under arrest, Mackbat and Packbat" Said The Cops.

"Oh yeah, we have a trick up our sleeve" Said Packbat. "I agree" Said Mackbat. Packbat and Mackbat then tied the Cops up. "We are now going to take over the world" Laughed Mackbat.

"I agree" Said Packbat. "You forgot about us" Said The Girl's Parents. "Yeah, and us two bears and The Girl" Said The Two Bears. "We aren't scared of you" Said Packbat.

"Yeah, you should be scared of us, because after we take over the world, we will destroy all of you" Said Mackbat. "Yeah right" Said The Two Bears. "You think we are bluffing"? Asked Packbat. "We know we will win" Said The Girl's Parents. "Yeah, yeah' Said Packbat.

"The machine is almost ready" Said Mackbat. "Ha, this will be great" Laughed Packbat. "We have to get out of here" Said the Girl. "It's no use, you might as well give up struggling" Laughed Mackbat. "Yeah, we have the upper hand, here" Said Packbat.

"Oh yeah, just wait and see once we get out of here" Said The Girl. "Blah, blah and more blah" Said Packbat. "True" Said Mackbat. "Are there anyways we can get out of here"? Asked The Girl's Parents. "I will figure it out" Said The Girl.

"We have to, or otherwise, Packbat and Mackbat will take over the world" Said One of the Two Bears. "Yeah, I agree" Said The Other Bear. "You might as well give up trying to figure out a way to get out, it's no use for you" Laughed Mackbat. "Yep" Laughed Packbat.

The machine was then ready. "All set to destroy all of you idiots, any last words"? Asked Packbat. The Cops then noticed a rock. "Yeah, this" Said The Cops. The cops then threw the rock and it caused everyone to get free. "We are all free now" Said The Two Bears.

"What"? Demanded Packbat and Mackbat, annoyed. "We are free and now, we are going to stop you" Said The Girl. "Yeah" Said The Girl's parents. "You won't stop us, we will win" Said Packbat. "I agree" Said Mackbat. "You won't win considering you're outnumbered" Said The Two Bears.

"I agree" Said The Girl. "Let's fight" Said Packbat. "I agree" Said Mackbat. So, The Girl, her parents, The Two Bears and the four cops fought against Packbat and Mackbat. In the end, Packbat and Mackbat ended up losing to them. "Let us go" Demanded Packbat. "Yeah" Said Mackbat.

"Nope, you are going to jail and staying there for life" Said The Four Police Men. "No we aren't" Said Mackbat. "Yeah, you are" Said The Four Policemen. "GRRRRRRRRRR" Said Mackbat. Then, Mackbat and Packbat were thrown in the police car. The Policemen said bye and left.

"Alright, we are done with those pathetic fools" Said The Girl. "True" Said The Girl's parents. "Yeah, let's go have some fun" Said The Two Bears. So, The Girl, her Parents and The Two Bears had fun since they were done with Mackbat and Packbat. The end


End file.
